23 de Dezembro
by khaweye
Summary: Nos últimos anos, havia sempre dois detalhes na sala de Mustang e seus subordinados que se faziam presentes: o visco na porta e a meia pendurada na segunda gaveta na mesa de Hawkeye. RoyxRiza. Oneshot. Fanfic de Natal


_**- Fanfic "**__**23 de dezembro**__**", de khaweye**_

_**- Romance**_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- Rated K+**_

_**- Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim a Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**Nota da autora**__**: Fanfic natalina, mas antes de começar só quero esclarecer caso alguém não saiba: o visco que eu mencionei aqui é uma planta que em alguns países, conforme a tradição, se pendura na trave da porta na época natalina. Se duas pessoas estiverem debaixo do visco ao mesmo tempo, elas devem se beijar. Nada mais inspirador do que uma tradição assim para fazer uma fanfic de Natal ;)**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

A ideia de um Quartel General Central enfeitado com árvores de Natal com luzinhas pisca-pisca e meias natalinas penduradas em todas as maçanetas possíveis poderia parecer fora do comum para um cidadão da Cidade Central de Amestris, mas era o que acontecia todos os anos perto desta data comemorativa. E mais: a decoração era exigência do próprio Führer King Bradley, que aparentemente se divertia muito em escapar do trabalho maçante do escritório para poder tornar o ambiente militar mais alegre. Muitas vezes, até solicitava a ajuda dos alquimistas nacionais, que tiravam igual proveito da situação.

O Coronel Mustang não era exceção. Se livrar da obrigatoriedade de assinar a papelada sob o risco de levar um tiro da Tenent Hawkeye era um alívio. Na verdade, um alívio tão grande que ele se demorava o máximo possível pendurando enfeites nas incontáveis árvores e viscos nas portas, caçoando de Edward ao desafiá-lo a fazer o mesmo com sua mísera altura. Era sempre Alphonse quem socorria o irmão, pendurando o visco até com muita facilidade para o desgosto do FullMetal.

E nos últimos anos, havia sempre dois detalhes na sala de Mustang e seus subordinados que se faziam presentes: o visco na porta e a meia pendurada na segunda gaveta na mesa de Hawkeye.

Ela nunca perguntara, mas era óbvio que a meia era coisa de Roy. Só os dois sabiam desse detalhe, já que a meia só poderia ser vista por quem estivesse sentado por trás da escrivaninha. Já o visco... bom, havia vários motivos para ele estar ali.

Se Roy não o pendurasse ali, alguma secretária faria questão de fazê-lo. Da mesma forma como faria questão de "acidentalmente" trombar com o Coronel quando ele estivesse saindo da sala, exatamente embaixo do visco (ou de qualquer outro que houvesse no Quartel, apesar de ser mais fácil fazer isso na entrada da sala dele), com olhos esperançosos. Na maioria das vezes, tudo o que fazia era ignorá-las, afinal não podia simplesmente sair distribuindo beijos por aí, isso só atrairia mais gente que ele não era interessado em beijar. Quando sentia compaixão pela alma carente, dava um mero beijo no rosto da sortuda que sairia correndo para se gabar para as amigas do feito. Logo as fofocas só aumentariam o fato e todos jurariam que Roy Mustang dera um beijo quente, longo e molhado na invejada.

Mas era no dia 23 de dezembro, último dia de trabalho do ano, que Mustang realmente dava motivos para uma mulher se gabar. E ironicamente, essa mulher era a única que jamais o faria. O motivo era simples: por que Riza se gabaria de algo que sempre tivera?

No dia 23, todos iam embora mais cedo para casa, para os braços acolhedores de suas famílias enternecidas pelo clima natalino. Alguns não tinham para quem voltar, e se demoravam no Quartel. Outros, como eles, tinham tudo o que precisavam bem ali.

Pontualmente, às 20 horas daquele dia, Roy já tinha tudo preparado para voltar para seu apartamento. Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman há muito já o haviam feito. Riza e ele eram os únicos presentes no escritório, e provavelmente no corredor deles também. E então, como no início de um ritual que se repetia todos os anos, Roy se levantava. Pegava seu casaco pendurado ao lado da porta. Em seguida, recostava-se sobre as vigas de madeira do portal, de braços cruzados. Pousava os olhos sobre a Tenente, e aguardava.

Riza, também pronta para voltar para Black Hayate, só esperava esse gesto de Roy para finalmente recolher a meia pendurada em sua gaveta, já sabendo que ela estava vazia. Levantava-se, agindo como se não tivesse esperado por esse momento o dia todo. Apanhava suas coisas e seu casaco próximo à porta, vestindo-o. Finalmente, parava a poucos passos de Mustang, de frente para ele, mas sem estar debaixo daquele visco (pelo menos por enquanto).

- Papai Noel se esqueceu de você, Hawkeye? – ele perguntava todos os anos, com um sorriso malicioso naqueles lábios tão desejados.

- Sim. Vazia. –ela virava a meia de cabeça para baixo, mas nada caía, dando ênfase ao que ela dissera.

- Acho que não se comportou direito esse ano, Tenente. Garotas más não ganham coisa alguma. – ele a provocava.

- Garotas más ganham pedras de carvão, Coronel. Talvez eu não seja mais uma criança...

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas havia algo sexy na forma como ela dizia isso. Fazia-o querer pedir que ela provasse a ele que não era mais uma criança, dos jeitos mais malvados e inapropriados, afinal ele também não era uma criança... Mas para não acabar com o clima, ele dizia:

- Você está grande demais para ganhar presentes do Papai Noel. Mas... – ele dava uma (tentativa de) pausa dramática – Isso não me impede de te dar o meu...

- É mesmo? E o que o senhor tem para mim esse ano, Coronel? – o tom de surpresa dela era falso o suficiente para que ele percebesse e risse internamente.

Apesar da brincadeira, ele sabia que o coração dela já começara a palpitar no mesmo passo acelerado que o seu. As palavras que se seguiam saíam da boca dela sem dificuldade alguma. –Diga-me o que é.

O tom autoritário da Tenente com o Coronel o provocava, mas ele não ligava. Era tudo o que ele precisava para considerar-se permitido a estender a mão para Riza para que ela a pegasse. Puxava-a para si, e então os dois finalmente estavam por baixo daquele visco. Ele a encarava, olhando nos olhos âmbar que conhecia tão bem, antes de puxar seu corpo de encontro ao seu e beijá-la com ternura.

Era um beijo breve, já que eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de se demorarem muito estando em ambiente de trabalho. Mas servia como um lembrete de que, apesar de estarem tão perto um do outro e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes no sentido mais desejado por eles, o sentimento ainda estava lá, ano após ano.

Depois de se separarem, eles se abraçavam, Roy pressionando as costas de Riza contra a porta aberta, para em seguida sussurrar ao ouvido dela:

- Gostou do presente? – um arrepio incontrolável perpassava o corpo da loira ao escutá-lo falar naquele tom, tão perto.

- Você sabe do que eu gosto.

- Depois de tanto tempo juntos, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era acertar no presente de Natal...

- Concordo.

Um agradável silêncio se seguia. Cada um vigiava um lado do corredor, vendo se alguém vinha. Mas então, contra a sua vontade, Riza era obrigada a dizer:

- Já pode me soltar agora, Roy.

- Ainda não. – e ela sentia os lábios dele formando um sorriso divertido em seu pescoço. – Caso você não tenha percebido, estamos debaixo do visco.

- Você já me beijou.

- Mas esse foi o presente de Natal.

- Não pode me ignorar como você faz com as outras com quem você tromba debaixo do visco?

- Mas é claro que não. – ele dizia, como se estivesse completamente pasmo. – Você não é igual às outras, Hawkeye...! Pensei que já soubesse disso há _muito_ tempo. Assim você me decepciona.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar, Roy depositava um beijo estalado, breve e sonoro em seus lábios, fazendo Riza corar só de imaginar que alguém pudesse ter escutado aquilo, se não visto.

Finalmente ele a soltava, contente como uma criança que acabara de conhecer pessoalmente o verdadeiro Papai Noel. Certificando-se mais uma vez de que não havia uma alma viva no corredor, eles apagavam as luzes e trancavam a sala, prontos para voltarem a vê-la apenas no próximo ano.

Mas antes que eles se despedissem, Roy segurava discretamente a mão de Riza, e falava num tom que apenas ela poderia escutar:

- E o meu presente, Tenente Hawkeye?

- Não está aqui comigo. – ela dizia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E agora? Vou ficar sem ganhar nada? Mas que vergonha. Como foi esquecer justamente o presente do seu chefe?- ele falava num tom de incredulidade.

- Se estiver tudo bem para o senhor, eu posso passar no seu apartamento pra te entregar o presente no dia de Natal.

- É uma ótima ideia, Hawkeye. – Roy não poderia soar mais satisfeito. – Então esteja às sete horas no meu apartamento no dia 25, Tenente.

- Sete horas, noite de Natal, presente. Entendido. Nos vemos depois, Coronel.

Dizendo isso ela batia continência e os dois saíam andando em direções opostas, com sorrisos indecifráveis.

A partir daquele momento os dois começavam a contar as horas para que a noite de Natal finalmente chegasse, como crianças. Porque era na noite de Natal que os dois podiam deixar de lado as fardas, as patentes, as meias vazias e a necessidade de um visco para haver a desculpa para um beijo.

Por mais que nenhum dos dois acreditasse em Jesus Cristo ou Papai Noel, eles acreditavam que até mesmo eles mereciam aquele presente tão bom que era poderem ser apenas Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye, sozinhos.

_**!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡**_

_**Não sei bem o que aconteceu aqui pra eu escrever essa fic XD Não é uma das minhas melhores, mas eu queria postar antes do Natal. Escrevi meio às pressas pra dar tempo, não liguem para o título tosco (que não tem a ver com a data de publicação, hehe), eu compensarei no ano que vem com uma fanfic que me ocorreu enquanto eu escrevia essa aqui :)**_

_**Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Feliz Natal pra todos vocês, queridos leitores, e se vocês estiverem "amolecidos" pelo fim do ano, eu agradeço se vocês mandarem reviews :) **_

_**Também agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews na fanfic "Madame Christmas", obrigada mesmo ^^**_

_**Boas festas de fim de ano!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**khaweye**_


End file.
